1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transaction apparatus, an information transaction method, and an information transaction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, known are techniques for transacting personal information through a network such as the Internet. For example, known is a technique where an internet service provider allows a user to specify personal information to be public accessible or non-public accessible, provides only the personal information which is specified to be public accessible to companies with fees, and rewards the user with a portion of profits gained from the companies.
However, in the related art described above, both of the information provider and the information user may not gain appropriate profits. More specifically, the related art described above is merely to perform proving the personal information with fees. Therefore, the information user may not obtain the personal information appropriate for the paid fees. In addition, the information provider may not gain the reward appropriate for the providing of the personal information. Accordingly, in the related art described above, both of the information provider and the information user may not gain appropriate profits.
The present application has been made considering the above situation, and is to provide an information transaction apparatus, an information transaction method, and an information transaction program capable of allowing both of an information provider and an information user to gain appropriate profits.